memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
2017 productions
Production / Événements thumb| thumb| 28 septembre 1987-2017 * 24 janvier - La production de "Star Trek: Discovery" commence * 9 février - Lancement d'un crowfunding pour le documentaire "What We Left Behind" * 30 mai - Ouverture du parc d'attraction "Operation Enterprise" en Allemagne * Star Trek: "Live in Concert" - concert orchestral * 27 juillet - Le générique de "Star Trek: Discovery" est enregistré * 24 septembre à 20h30 - Diffusion de "Star Trek: Discovery" sur CBS All Access ** Après chaque épisode de DIS - Diffusion de "After Trek" sur CBS All Access * 28 septembre - "Star Trek: The Next Generation" fête ses 30 ans ---- thumb| DIS Saison 1 * 24 septembre - Première diffusion de et * 1 octobre - Première diffusion de * 8 octobre - Première diffusion de * 15 octobre - Première diffusion de * 22 octobre - Première diffusion de * 29 octobre - Première diffusion de * 24 septembre - Première diffusion de "Star Trek: Discovery" sur la télévision québecoise * 25 septembre - Première diffusion de "Star Trek: Discovery" sur les télévisions française, belge et suisse romande Diffusion récurrente tant sur la télévision que sur internet: * "Téléportation 2161 - Kirk, Spock et nous", webdocumentaire de 10x4min sur Arte Creative ; Netflix Europe * "After Trek" * "For the Love of Spock" * "The Captains" * "William Shatner Presents: Chaos on the Bridge" * Toutes les séries * Tous les films Décès Marchandisage Romans TOS / TNG ; Pocket Books * 7 février - Star Trek: "Prey" #1, "Hell's Heart" de John Jackson Miller ; Simon & Schuster Audio * Star Trek: "Prey" #1, "Hell's Heart" TNG ; Pocket Books * 31 janvier - "Headlong Flight" de Dayton Ward * 30 mai - Hearts and Minds de Dayton Ward ; Simon & Schuster Audio * 7 mars - Star Trek: "Prey" #2: "The Jackal's Trick" DS9 ; Pocket Books * 28 février - "The Long Mirage" de David R. George III * 28 mars - Star Trek: "Section 31": "Control" de David Mack * 27 juin - "Enigma Tales" de Una McCormack * 26 septembre - "Original Sin" de David R. George III ; Pocket Star Books * 19 juin - Star Trek: "Department of Temporal Investigations" #2: "Forgotten History" #3: "Shield of the Gods" de Christopher L. Bennett ENT ; Pocket Books * 29 août - "Rise of the Federation" #5: "Patterns of Interference" de Christopher L. Bennett DIS ; Pocket Books * 26 septembre - "Desperate Hours" de David Mack ; Simon & Schuster Audio * "Desperate Hours" Comics TOS ; IDW Publishing * 10 janvier - Album Star Trek: "The Classic UK Comics, volume 2" * 15 février - Star Trek: "New Visions" #14: "Sam" * 26 avril - Star Trek: "New Visions" #15: "The Traveler" * 31 mai - Star Trek: "Waypoint" #5 contenant: ** "Come Away, Child" * 28 juin - Star Trek: "New Visions" #16: "Time Out of Joint" * 19 juillet - Star Trek: "Waypoint" #6 * 23 août - Star Trek: "New Visions" #17: "All the Ages Frozen" * 5 septembre - Star Trek: "New Visions, volume 5" contenant: ** "Swarm" ** "The Hidden Face" ** "Sam" * 19 septembre - Album Star Trek: "The Classic UK Comics, volume 3" * 11 octobre - Star Trek: "New Visions" #18: "What Pain It Is to Drown" TNG ; IDW Publishing * 8 mars - Star Trek: "Waypoint" #4 contenant: ** "Mirror, Mirror, Mirror, Mirror" * 15 mars - Star Trek: "Deviations" de Donny Cates * 6 mai - "Mirror Broken": Free Comic Book Day preview * 10 mai - "Mirror Broken" #1 * 14 juin - "Mirror Broken" #2 * 14 juillet - "Mirror Broken" #3 * 27 septembre - "Mirror Broken" #4 DS9 ; IDW Publishing * 18 janvier - Star Trek: "Waypoint" #3 contenant: ** "Mother's Walk" * 31 mai - Star Trek: "Waypoint" #5 contenant: ** "Frontier Doctor" VOY ; IDW Publishing * 18 janvier - Star Trek: "Waypoint" #3 contenant: ** "The Wildman Maneuver" ENT ; IDW Publishing * 8 mars - Star Trek: "Waypoint" #4 contenant: ** "The Fragile Beauty of Loyalty" KTL ; IDW Publishing * 11 janvier - Star Trek: "Boldly Go" #4 * 8 février - Star Trek: "Boldly Go" #5 * 29 mars - Star Trek: "Boldly Go" #6 * 12 avril - Star Trek: "Boldly Go" #7 * 10 mai - Star Trek: "Boldly Go" #8 * 14 juin - Star Trek: "Boldly Go" #9 * 19 juillet - Star Trek: "Boldly Go" #10 * 25 juillet - Star Trek: "Boldly Go" #Album * 5 septembre - Star Trek: "Boldly Go" #11 * 11 octobre - Star Trek: "Boldly Go" #12 * 23 octobre - Star Trek: "Boldly Go" #13 Autres sagas * 19 juillet - Star Trek Phase II: "Waypoint" #6 Autres publications * "Star Trek Magazine" * "Star Trek Graphic Novel Collection", ouvrage de référence en fascicules chez Eaglemoss Collections ** 5 janvier - "Countdown" + Gold Key Comics #1: ""The Planet of No Return" ** 19 janvier - Harlan Ellison's The City on the Edge of Forever + Gold Key Comics #2: "The Devil's Isle of Space" ** 2 février - "Hive" + Gold Key Comics #3: "Invasion of the City Builders" ** 16 février - "Spock Reflections" + Gold Key Comics #4: "The Peril of Planet Quick Change" ** 2 mars - "The Space Between" + Gold Key Comics #5: "The Ghost Planet" ** 16 mars - "Nero" + Gold Key Comics #6: "When Planets Collide" ** 30 mars - "Star Trek - The Official Motion Picture Adaptation" + Gold Key Comics #7: "The Voodoo Planet" ** 13 avril - "Starfleet Academy" + Gold Key Comics #8: "The Youth Trap" ** 27 avril - "Early Voyages" + Gold Key Comics #9: "The Legacy of Lazarus" ** 11 mai - "The Classic UK Comics" ** 25 mai - "Intelligence Gathering" + Gold Key Comics #10: "Sceptre of the Sun" ** 8 juin - "The Edge of the Galaxy" + Gold Key Comics #11: "The Brain Shockers" ** 22 juin - Marvel Comics + Gold Key Comics #12: "The Flight of the Buccaneer" ** 6 juillet - "Vulcan's Vengeance" + Gold Key Comics #13: "Dark Traveler" ** 20 juillet - "Star Trek Comic Strip (US)" ** 3 août - "Ghosts" + Gold Key Comics #14: "The Enterprise Mutiny" ** 17 août - "Mirrored" + Gold Key Comics #15: "Museum at the End of Time" ** 31 août - "Early Voyages" + Gold Key Comics #16: "Day of the Inquisitors" ** 14 septembre - Marvel Comics + Gold Key Comics #17: ""The Cosmic Cavemen" ** 28 septembre - "The Classic UK Comics" ** 12 octobre - "Voyager" + Gold Key Comics #18: ""The Hijacked Planet" ** 26 octobre - "Divided We Fall" + Gold Key Comics #19: ""The Haunted Asteroid" * 10 janvier - Star Trek: Enterprise (DVD), The complete series * 18 janvier - "Star Trek - Green Lantern: Stranger Worlds" #2, comics crossover de Mike Johnson chez IDW Publishing / DC Comics * 7 février - Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (DVD) - The Complete Series * 22 février - "Star Trek - Green Lantern: Stranger Worlds" #3, comics crossover * 28 février - "Star Trek Cats" de Jenny Parks chez Chronicle Books * 28 février - Star Trek: Voyager (musique) - Voyager Collection chez La-La Land Records * 1 mars - "Makeup Man: From Rocky to Star Trek" de Michael Westmore * 7 mars - Star Trek: Voyager (DVD) - The Complete Series * 14 mars - Star Trek: The Motion Picture (musique) - Limited Edition Vinyl chez La-La Land Records * 15 mars - "Star Trek - Green Lantern: Stranger Worlds" #4, comics crossover * 5 avril - "Star Trek: Politics: The Political culture of a Sci-Fi Series" * 19 avril - "Star Trek - Green Lantern: Stranger Worlds" #5, comics crossover * 2 mai - "Star Trek Psychology: The Mental Frontier" de Travis Langley * 16 mai - "What Would Captain Picard Do?" de Brandon T. Snider * 17 mai - "Star Trek - Green Lantern: Stranger Worlds" #6, comics crossover * 23 mai - "The Star Trek Calendar" (2018) * 23 mai - "Star Trek Engagement Calendars" (2018) * 6 juin - "Star Trek Daily Calendars" (2018) * 8 juin - "To Boldly Go: Essays on Gender and Identity in the Star Trek Universe" de Nadine Farghaly et Simon Bacon chez McFarland & Company, Inc. * 13 juin - Star Trek - "All Good Things: A Next Generation Companion chez Titan Comics * 15 juin - "The Impossible Has Happened: The Life and Work of Gene Roddenberry, Creator of Star Trek" de Lance Parkin chez Aurum Press Ltd * 20 juin - "Star Trek Poster Calendars" (2018) * 27 juin - "Star Trek: Ships of the Line" (2018) * 11 juillet - Hidden Universe Travel Guide: The Klingon Empire de Dayton Ward chez Insight Editions * 5 septembre - "Star Trek: The Art of Juan Ortiz - The Next Generation" chez Titan Books * 12 septembre - "A Field Guide to the Aliens of Star Trek: The Next Generation" de Zachary Auburn chez Devastator Press * 19 septembre - "Star Trek: The Original Series Adult Coloring Book - Where No Man Has Gone Before" chez Dark Horse Books * 26 septembre - "Star Trek - Green Lantern: Stranger Worlds" en album * 15 octobre - "Treknology: The Science of Star Trek from Tricorders to Warp Drive" de Ethan Siegel chez Voyageur Press * 17 octobre - "Deviations: Beta" chez IDW Publishing * 17 octobre - "Star Trek: The Next Generation Adult Coloring Book - Continuing Missions" chez Dark Horse Books * 17 octobre - "The Autobiography of Jean-Luc Picard" de David A. Goodman chez becker&mayer! * 17 octobre - "Star Trek Beyond - The Makeup Artistry of Joel Harlow" chez Joe Nazzaro chez Titan Books Jeux thumb| * MMORPG Star Trek: "Alien Domain" * MMORPG "Star Trek Online" * 30 mai - Star Trek: "Bridge Crew (jeu vidéo)" chez Ubisoft * 15 octobre - "These Are the Voyages, Volume 1 mission book" pour le jeu de rôles "Star Trek Adventures" chez Modiphius Entertainment Éditions francophones thumb| * "Star Trek: La collection ultime des comics", ouvrage de référence en fascicules chez Eaglemoss Collections ANNULÉE <(-_-)> ** #1 "Compte à rebours" + Gold Key Comics #1: "La planète sans retour" ** #2 "Contretemps" + Gold Key Comics #2: "L'île diabolique du fond de l'espace" thumb| * "Star Trek: La collection officielle des vaisseaux spatiaux", ouvrage de référence en fascicules chez Eaglemoss * 30 mai - Star Trek: "Bridge Crew (jeu vidéo)" chez Ubisoft * 3 octobre - Star Trek: Enterprise - l'intégrale en coffret DVD Univers des fans thumb| * Retrouvez les fanfictions et les fanfilms francophones sur uss saga.be * Retrouvez les cosplayers sur le Star Trek French Club en:2017 (production) nl:2017 producties pt:Produções de 2017 catégorie:Chronologie de production